Inuyasha's misunderstood ways
by Princess Kasha
Summary: Inuyasha sees Kouga and Kagome kissing Kagome tries to explain but Inuyasha doesn't beileive her then Inuyasha says something to Kagome that shatters her heart and Kagome leaves the feadual era for good. I will tell you one of the couple. MirSan
1. Kagome is missing

Disclaimair: I do not own Inuyasha and please no flames  
  
This is my first Inuyasha fic so please be kind ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 : Kagome is missing  
  
Kagome approuced the well and then jumped in then the violet blue things sorrounded her.   
  
In no time Kagome was in the other side of the well. She had expected a sertain hanyou   
  
  
  
to be looking down at her but there was nobody there. She climed up to get out of the well  
  
when she got out she was picked up bridal style in very muscular arms. When she looked up   
  
she saw Kouga. Kouga smiled at her and they sped off, he was heading towards the den where  
  
he lived. In no time they were there. Kouga still held Kagome in his arms, it stayed that   
  
way for a couple of minutes. Kagome was the one to brake the silince, "K-Ko-Kouga. What do  
  
you want?" Kouga finally put her down before Kagome could back away Kouga slamed his body  
  
against Kagome who made a sqeek sound. Kouga embraced her long and hard and whispered in her  
  
ear, "Kagome I missed you so much. Tell me Kagome do you love that... hanyou." Kagome was suprised  
  
at his words and she kinda blushed. She awnswered, "K-Kouga..." She was cut off by Kouga saying,   
  
"I knew you loved him..." Kouga hugged her more tightly, "Kagome I want you to understand that   
  
I will allways...love you and if that stuped little hanyou rejects you. Please come to me not   
  
the well where you jump in and are home, but to me..Kagome do you understand." Kagome that was   
  
even more shocked and suprised awnswered, "B-but K-Kouga..y-you kn....." Kagome was cut off by   
  
Kouga's lips pressing against hers. She was more suprised and shocked and she was blushing furiusly.  
  
After a few minutes Kagome was kissing back. Kouga was proud that she was kissing back and wrapped   
  
his arms around his waste and Kagome after a while wrapped her arms around his neck. Kouga   
  
deepened the kiss. And Kagome was lost in Kouga's passionent kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know I smelled Kagome!" said a very mad hanyou.Who was running so fast to the well.  
  
"I know Inuyasha but just slow down!!!" said a very exausted Sango she couldnt ride on Kirara  
  
'cause she was with the black Kirara. They were gonna help some people that had some problems   
  
with snake demons coming to there villiage and that had ment thatshe had to go on feet.  
  
Shippo was also trying to catch up with Inuyasha but didn't really complain.  
  
When Inuyasha went to the clearing where the bones eater well, he stopped and had a   
  
very worried fave he didn't see Kagome there standing next to the well when the others came they   
  
also had avery worried face. Inuyasha then turned his worried face into a angry one. He hadn't   
  
just smelled Kagome's scent but also Kouga's. With out telling the others. Inuyasha sped off to   
  
Kouga's den. When he go there he was shocked and hurt. There in front of him was Kagome and   
  
Kouga kissing. "K-K-Kagome...." Kagome heard a too fimiliar voice say her name she broke away   
  
from the kiss and was locked eye to eye with Inuyasha.  
  
**********************************  
  
Well that the end for chapter 1 please review it would be so kind of u 2.  
  
I'll try to update the next cahpter soon ^_^ 


	2. Poor Poor Inuyasha Bad Bad Kouga

Disclaimair: I do not own Inuyasha   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Poor Poor Inuyasha and Bad Bad Kouga   
  
"Why K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked trying to hide the pain in his voice but couldn't.  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha it's not what you think. I'll tell you wh..." Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's   
  
voice, "Kagome you don't have to explain anything I saw everything with my own eyes!" With that   
  
Inuyasha ran off. Kouga then wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her close to to him and   
  
said, "Well, that awnswers it he rejected you so Kagome I guess you wi..." He was stopped by   
  
Kagome's hand. Kagome had slapped him. Kouga was shocked. He was about to punish Kagome by making  
  
her his mate right there and then. But he didn't see her she had ran off. That made Kouga mad   
  
he then transformed into his demon form. He still could smell her and so he ran after her   
  
it only took 2 seconds to catch up to her he pinned her down and turned back to his humen form.  
  
He liked the position they were in. He was above her and she was under him. Before Kagome could   
  
tell Kouga to get off. He slamned his lips against hers. Kagome was struggling to get free.  
  
Kagome then thought of an idea since her legs were free she had kicked him in the manhood.  
  
Kouga stopped the kiss and fell on top of Kagome. Kouga now was grasping his manhood.  
  
Kagome finally was free and escaped she ran as fast as she could and didn't want to say it   
  
but she had to do it that she could catch up to him and explain. Without second thoughts she yeld   
  
out "SIT!!!!!!!" Kagome heard a very loud thump and some bird fly out of where they were and  
  
so she fallowed where the noice was coming from and she saw Inuyasha faced flat to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats the end for chapter 2.  
  
Sorry guys but if I don't get about 10 reveiws. This story will stop at this chapter. *_* 


	3. Inuyasha's hurtfull words and the clues ...

Still a Disclaimaiar: Again I do not own Inuyasha -_-  
  
Hey you guys you are so lucky I'm gonna continue the story 'cause I got 12 REIVEIWS.  
  
Also i'm gonna start writing the chapters longer.   
  
Well anyways on with the chapter ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Inuyasha's hurtfull words and the clue that tells everybody that Kagome is leaving forever.  
  
( Sorry 4 the bad chapter title ^_^' )  
  
"Inuyasha you don't understand. Kouga kissed me with out warning. I didn't know he was about Kiss  
  
me."  
  
Inuyasha just stayed silent, and stayed the way he was.  
  
There was a moment of silince when Inuyasha broke it, " Kagome then did y-you kiss him back?"   
  
Inuyasha finnally got up and was looking in the oppisite derection that he won't be able to   
  
see her.  
  
"Inuyasha..........I-I didn't mean 2...I'm s-sorry."  
  
"No need to epolagize i'ts n-not like I-I'm in l-l-love with you or anything. I told Kikyo to   
  
not to be jealous 'cause when we defeat Naraku and gather all the jewl shard. I will.....kill   
  
you then.......Kikyo can...... get all of her souls...back." With that Inuyasha got up and left  
  
Kagome all alone with pain in her heart. She was suprised and hurt by Inuyasha's words. She then  
  
fell to her knees and started to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha felt bad that he had to lie to Kagome and leave her alone but he still felt bad that   
  
Kagome and Kouga kissed and that she acually kissed him back. He did love Kagome and was gonna   
  
talk with her when she came back from her era to tell her about Kikyo and him that he really didn't   
  
Kikyo but someone else.  
  
____----____----____----____----  
  
Inuyasha hadn't expected Kagome to go to the villiage and give to Kaeda.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome made sure her friends didn't spot her. She quetly slipped into Kaeda's hut. Lucky that   
  
Kaeda wasn't there. Kagome then slipped the jewl shard under Kaeda's pillow hoping Kaeda will  
  
find it. Kagome then got a piece of paper and pen from her backpack and wrote,  
  
Dear Kaeda,  
  
I will not be returning to this era and please do not tell the others that I will be leaving   
  
and not returning. I do not want to die after the sikon no tama is competed. I wish to   
  
keep my souls and see my future. Tell Inuyasha to find the jewl shards on his own and   
  
then make him give it to you and then well.....do whatever you want. Tell Shippo and the others  
  
an excuse to make them think I will be coming back. I will miss you dear Kaeda.  
  
Kagome  
  
Kagome then folded the note and placed it beside the sacred jewl shard. With that she picked up   
  
her backpack and got out of Kaeda's hut and walked towards the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sniff sniff* that probally was my sadess chapter.  
  
Well anyways I'll update soon if you want ne to. 


End file.
